Jongdae's New Family
by chochoberry
Summary: [ChenDO] serangkaian peristiwa yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menunggu kedatangan anak mereka, dari bulan 1 sampai 9 /warning ... ! mpreg/


**Tittle :Jongdae's New Family  
**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo, & other  
**

**Genre : romance, boy x boy, yaoi**

_**warning : cerita ini panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, Mpreg, disini gue nyamain chara Kyungsoo dengan yeoja, kalian bakal ngerti kalau baca sampe habis, so yang nggak suka mending jangan baca ._.v**_

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**1. A Birthday Gift**

21 September 2011, adalah hari yang sangat bersejarah bagi seorang Kim Jongdae. Karena di tanggal tersebut dia dilahirkan. Tidak terasa sudah 23 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini. Jongdae benar – benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena dia masih diberikan kesempatan hidup sampai saat ini. Bahkan, Tuhan juga telah memberikan segalanya kepada Jongdae, mulai dari pekerjaan, harta dan seorang pendamping hidup yang sangat sempurna. Jongdae sadar tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan. Namun, di mata Jongdae, istrinya memang sosok yang sempurna. Parasnya yang cantik ditambah kebaikan hatinya mampu membuat Jongdae menutup pintu hatinya untuk orang lain.

" saengil chukkahmnida ... saengil chukkahamnida, saranghaneun uri Jongdae, saengil chukkahamnida .. " nyanyi seorang namja cantik sambil membawakan cake berukuran sedang dan diatasnya terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 23.

Jongdae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat istrinya itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. " gomawo yeobo ... " Jongdae mengecup pipi istrinya sekilas.

" cheonmaneyo , sekarang buatlah sebuah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya, setelah itu potong kuenya " Kyungsoo – nama namja cantik itu – menyodorkan cakenya ke hadapan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk, lalu ia pun memejamkan matanya _" semoga Tuhan selalu menjaga cintaku dengan Kyungsoo, Amin "_ . Chen pun meniup lilinnya.

Kyungsoo pun meletakkan cake itu ke di atas meja, lalu diambilnya pisau untuk memotong cake tersebut.

" mau kupotongkan ? " tawar Kyungsoo.

" tidak usah ... biar aku potong sendiri saja, kau duduk sajalah ... " Chen mengambil pisau dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu memulai memotong cake tersebut menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

Kyungsoo menurut, diapun duduk sambil melihat suaminya yang lagi memotong kue.

" nah ... ini untukmu yeobo ... " Chen meletakkan sebuah kue di sebuah piring lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. " dan ini untuk aku ... " Jongdae langsung menggigit cake tersebut.

" otte ? kuenya enak ? mian ... kalau tidak enak, karena aku baru pertama kali membuat cake ulang tahun " ujar Kyungsoo cemas.

Jongdae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, karena mulutnya saat ini penuh dengan cake. Namun, dia mengangkat jempolnya pertanda kalau ia menyukai cake buatan istrinya itu.

" masakanmu itu selalu enak yeobo, masakan gosong pun kalau kau yang memasak, aku pasti akan memakannya sampai habis "

BLUSH ... pipi Kyungsoo merona mendengar ucapan Jongdae. " ahh ... kau ada – ada saja ".

Jongdae hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, Jongdae sangat suka ketika Kyungsoo sudah tersipu malu di depannya. Wajah Kyungsoo yang merona menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.

" ahh ... hadiah ulang tahunku mana ? " ujar Jongdae sambil menengadahkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

" tidak ada " jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah innocentnya.

" mwo ? kenapa tidak ada yeobo ? kau tega sekali pada suamimu yang tampan ini, masa di hari ulang tahunku, kau tidak memberikan aku hadiah " rengek Jongdae.

" yaaak ... ! ingat umur , kau itu sudah 23 tahun, berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil " ujar Kyungsoo.

" biarin ... meskipun umur sudah 23 tahun, tapi wajah tetap baby face, pokoknya aku mau hadiah ... hadiah ... hadiah ... " rengekan Jongdae semakin menjadi – jadi, bahkan saat ini dia lagi guling – gulingan di atas lantai persis anak kecil yang lagi ngambek gara – gara keinginannya tidak dituruti -_-

Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Jongdae yang lagi berguling ria diatas lantai. Dia mengehela napas panjang melihat tingkah suaminya ini. Padahal waktu awal dia berkenalan dengan suaminya, dia adalah sosok namja yang dewasa. Tapi setelah mereka menikah dan menjalani bahtera rumah tangga selama 1 tahun, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sifat asli suaminya itu adalah childish, apalagi ketika keinginannya tidak dituruti, dia akan merengek bahkan menangis seperti anak kecil.

" hei ... hei ... aku bercanda, aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu, sekarang berhentilah merengek ... " Kyungsoo menepuk pipi Jongdae.

Seperti sihir, ucapan Kyungsoo mampu membuat Jongdae berhenti merengek. Dia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. " jinjja ? mana ? " mata Jongdae berbinar, bisa diliat kalau Jongdae benar – benar bahagia. Moodnya cepat sekali berubah ... ckckck -_-

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, " tapi hadiahmu baru bisa diambil 9 bulan lagi, karena ... " Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Jongdae, lalu diletakkannya di atas perut ratanya, " ... hadiah itu masih ada didalam sini ".

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Rupanya otaknya lagi kesumbet (?) makanya dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo diam saja, dia masih memegang tangan Jongdae yang berada di atas perutnya. Dia membiarkan Jongdae untuk bisa mengerti sendiri.

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 detik ...

Mata Jongdae membulat saat otaknya mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. " ja ... jadi ... kau ... " ucap Jongdae gagap.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, " dan sekarang sudah menginjak 1 bulan ".

Jongdae speechless. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, hatinya benar – benar gembira saat ini, karena Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Akhirnya, do'anya dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

" gomawo yeobo, kau memberikan hadiah terbaik di ulang tahunku " Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

" cheonmaneyo ... dan sekarang kau harus merubah sifatmu yang kekanak – kanakan itu karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang appa ".

" ne ... aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang appa yang baik untuk anak kita " Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongdae. Sebentar lagi, akan ada suara tangisan bayi di keluarga kecil ini.

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**2. Morning Sickness**

Muntah lagi. Suara Kyungsoo yang lagi muntah di kamar mandi memecah keheningan di pagi ini. Jongdae saat ini sedang sibuk memijit tengkuk istrinya, dia khawatir karena akhir – akhir ini Kyungsoo sering muntah. Kata orang tuanya, Kyungsoo mengalami morning sickness, itu adalah keadaan dimana seseorang yang sedang hamil muda akan mual dan muntah terutama di pagi hari. Tapi, tetap saja membuat Jongdae khawatir, tubuh istrinya jadi lemah, wajar saja Kyungsoo tidak mau makan tapi dia terus muntah.

" kita ke dokter saja heum ? " tawar Jongdae sambil terus memijit tengkuk Kyungsoo.

" aniya ... gwenchana, sekarang lebih baik kau siap – siap ke kantor. Aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu " Kyungsoo mencuci mulutnya.

" aku akan menemanimu disini, aku sudah bilang pada sekretarisku untuk membatalkan semua meeting di hari ini ".

" mwo ? kau berlebihan, aku tidak apa – apa kok , udah sana kau siap – siap " Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar mandi, namun belum 2 langkah saja Kyungsoo limbung, untung saja Jongdae dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

" tidak apa – apa gimana ? jalan saja kau tidak mampu, jadi jangan bantah ucapanku. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini dan aku juga akan memanggilkan Hyejin untuk memeriksa keadaanmu " ujar Jongdae tegas.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas panjang. Semenjak dia hamil, Jongdae benar – benar over protectiv padanya, namun dibalik semua itu Kyungsoo bahagia karena Jongdae mulai merubah sifatnya yang kekanak – kanakan menjadi dewasa. Jongdae benar – benar membuktikan bahwa dia bisa menjadi appa yang baik buat anaknya kelak.

Jongdae memapah tubuh Kyungsoo menuju tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan, Jongdae meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas kasur.

" tunggu sebentar, aku akan menelepon Hyejin dulu " ujar Jongdae sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Hyejin pun tiba di rumah Jongdae. Yeoja berparas cantik ini adalah sahabat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sewaktu SMA. Dan kebetulan, dia melanjutkan studi di jurusan kedokteran spesialis kandungan.

" hai Hyejin – ah ... ! " sapa Jongdae saat Hyejin berada didepannya.

Hyejin hanya tersenyum, " dimana Kyungsoo ? ".

" dia berada di kamar, kajja ... ! "

Hyejin pun mengikuti Jongdae menuju tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada.

" Hai Kyungsoo – ah, how do you feel now ? " tanya Hyejin sambil memeriksa nadi Kyungsoo.

" pusing sama mual " jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Hyejin menganggukkan kepalanya. " ini adalah hal yang wajar, hampir setiap orang di awal kehamilan akan merasakan yang namanya morning sickness ".

" tapi apa itu nggak berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo ? karena hampir setiap pagi dia muntah " ujar Jongdae dengan nada cemas.

" tidak ... asal selama dia mengalami morning sickness, dia mendapatkan asupan gizi yang cukup, aku sudah menuliskan apa saja yang harus kau dan Kyungsoo lakukan agar Kyungsoo bisa tetap fit " . Hyejin menyerahkan sembuah kertas pada Jongdae. " ahh ... iya satu lagi, aku tidak bisa membantu Kyungsoo melahirkan, mian ne "

" eh ? waeyo ? " tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bersamaan.

Hyejin hanya menghela napas panjang, dia sudah tahu reaksi Jongdae dan Kyungsoo akan terkejut seperti ini. " karena bila aku membantu proses persalinan Kyungsoo, itu melanggar kode etik kedokteran. Karena dokter yeoja tidak boleh membantu proses persalinan namja begitu juga sebaliknya , kecuali proses kelahiran itu lewat operasi caesar " jelas Hyejin.

" kalau begitu, aku akan melahirkan lewat operasi caesar saja, aku tidak mau kalau dokter yang membantuku bukan kau ... ! " ujar Kyungsoo tiba – tiba.

" hei ... yeobo, kenapa kau bilang begitu heum ? " tanya Jongdae.

" pokoknya aku mau Hyejin yang membantu persalinanku, aku tidak mau dokter lain ... ! " keras kepala Kyungsoo mulai muncul. Sejak hamil, Kyungsoo semakin keras kepala dan suka membantah, dan Jongdae menyadari hal itu.

" hei ... Kyungsoo –ah, apakah kau tahu ? melahirkan secara normal itu lebih indah daripada operasi caesar, kau akan mengetahui betapa indahnya menjadi seorang eomma ketika kau melahirkan secara normal, kau akan benar – benar merasakan menjadi seorang eomma ketika kau memperjuangkan bayimu lewat persalinan normal. Satu hal lagi, aku akan menemanimu saat proses persalinan nanti tapi sebagai sahabat bukan sebagai dokter " ujar Hyejin panjang lebar.

" janji ? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" janji " jawab Hyejin mantap. " baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali ke rumah sakit dulu takut ada pasien, jaga kehamilanmu baik – baik Kyungsoo –ah, dan untuk kau ... " Hyejin menoleh pada Jongdae, " jaga istrimu dan anakmu dengan baik ".

" ne ... aku pasti akan menjaga mereka, mau ku antar sampai depan ? " tawar Jongdae.

" tidak perlu, jangan lupa baca catatan yang aku berikan padamu " ujar Hyejin sambil lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah kepergian Hyejin, Jongdae duduk di samping Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangannya erat. " mau makan sesuatu heum ? ".

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, " aku mau tidur saja, kepalaku pusing " ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur.

" baiklah kalau begitu, jaljayo " Jongdae mengecup kening istrinya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terlelap.

Jongdae membuka catatan yang diberikan oleh Hyejin, lalu membacanya dengan hati – hati.

Namun, matanya membulat saat membaca baris terakhir tulisan Hyejin.

_**KARENA AKU TAHU KAU PERVERT, JADI AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PERINGATAN. JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN BADAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO SELAMA DIA MASIH HAMIL TRIMESTER AWAL DAN AKHIR. KAU BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA SAAT DIA SUDAH MEMASUKI TRIMESTER DUA, ITUPUN HARUS HATI – HATI. AWAS SAJA, KALAU AKU MENGETAHUI KAU MELANGGAR PERINGATANKU INI, AKAN AKU GANTUNG KAU DI NAMSAN TOWER ... !**_

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**3. Ngidam**

" aku mau makan nasi goreng, tapi yang buat harus Kyuhyun hyung ... !

" aku mau buah kelapa muda yang langsung di petik dari pohonnya ... !

" aku mau nyubit pipi Sooman ahjussi ... !

Itulah sekelumit (?) permintaan Kyungsoo pada Jongdae. Ya ... saat ini Kyungsoo tengah mengalami fase ngidam. Fase dimana orang yang hamil trimester awal sangat menginginkan sesuatu. Tak perduli apa dan kapan keinginan tersebut diminta. Baik siang maupun malam hari, keinginan akan sesuatu harus dituruti. Tak heran butuh pengorbanan dan kesabaran untuk memenuhinya.

Yang bisa Jongdae lakukan hanya menuruti semua permintaan Kyungsoo. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya. Pernah suatu waktu, saat Jongdae lagi rapat di kantornya, tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo mendatanginya. Tentu saja, Jongdae kaget karena mendapat kunjungan yang tiba – tiba itu. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Jongdae dan memegang tangan Jongdae manja.

" wa ... waeyo yeobo ? " tanya Jongdae gagap, sambil melihat para karyawannya yang sedang senyum – senyum.

" aku mau makan bibimbap sekarang, tolong antarkan aku ke restorang bibimbap " pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongdae membulatkan matanya, ternyata ngidamnya Kyungsoo lagi kambuh, tapi kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat.

" ta ... tapi yeobo, sekarang aku lagi rapat penting, nanti saja gimana ? setelah aku selesai rapat "

" shireo ... ! aku maunya sekarang , kalau kau tidak mau, jangan harap kau akan kubukakan pintu nanti malam " ancam Kyungsoo yang membuat semua karyawan harus menahan tawanya mati – matian.

Jongdae menatap kesal para karyawannya karena seenaknya menertawakan dirinya.

" ne ... ne arraso, kita beli sekarang ... " Jongdae melihat karyawannya dengan kesal, " rapat hari ini kita tunda saja, kita lanjutkan nanti setelah saya mengantarkan Kyungsoo, terima kasih " .

Para karyawan Jongdae pun membungkukkan badannya lalu dengan rapi keluar dari ruang rapat.

" kajja kita berangkat ... ! " ajak Jongdae.

" eh ... tidak jadi deh, baru saja Baekhyun mengirimkan sms padaku, katanya dia mau menemaniku ke restoran bibimbap, baiklah kalau begitu ... aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu di rumah " Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongdae sekilas lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang mengalami stroke sesaat.

Jongdae hanya berharap, acara ngidam Kyungsoo tidak berlanjut, entah apa yang terjadi kalau Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan acara ngidamnya. Perjuangan untuk menjadi seorang appa benar – benar berat.

" yeobo ... bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu ? " Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae.

" mau minta apa heum ? aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau dan bayi kita " Jongdae mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

" beneran ? meskipun permintaanku itu tidak masuk akal ? " Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae imut.

Jongdae terkekeh, " hei ... bukankah selama ini permintaanmu selalu aneh, tapi aku bisa tuh memenuhi permintaanmu " Jongdae mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Jongdae. Selama dia ngidam, dia selalu menginginkan hal – hal yang aneh.

" kalau begitu, aku ingin punya suami baru " .

" MWOOOOO ... !? SUAMI BARU ... !? "

" iya ... dan aku ingin Sehun yang menjadi suami baruku " sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari kekagetan Jongdae akibat permintaan ekstrimnya itu.

" MWWOOOOO ?! SEHUN ... !? " Jongdae benar – benar tak habis pikir kenapa tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menginginkan hal gila itu.

" _Ya Tuhan ... bunuhlah aku kalau permintaan Kyungsoo seperti ini T_T "_

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**4. A Miracle**

Jongdae tengah berlari – lari di koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar – benar kalut saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ? dia mendapat telepon dari Hyejin yang mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami pendarahan akibat dia ditabrak oleh sepeda motor ketika ingin menyeberang.

Saat menemukan kamar Kyungsoo, dia langsung masuk, dan menemukan Hyejin yang sedang menunggui Kyungsoo.

" Hyejin – ah ... bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo ? apakah dia dan bayinya baik – baik saja ? " tanya Jongdae sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

" tenang saja, Kyungsoo dan bayinya baik – baik saja, Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya buat Kyungsoo sehingga kecelakaan tadi tidak membuatnya keguguran ".

Jongdae menghela napas lega, dia bersyukur Kyungsoo dan bayinya selamat.

" kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu aku harus memeriksa pasien lain, temani Kyungsoo sampai dia sadar ne ? " Hyejin menepuk pundak Jongdae sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Jongdae duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, digenggamnya erat tangan Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya wajah Kyungsoo yang terlelap. Wajahnya yang pucat tidak menghapus kecantikan Kyungsoo.

" yeobo ... cepatlah sadar, jangan membuatku terlalu lama khawatir ".

3 jam berlalu, Jongdae pun tertidur di pinggir ranjang Kyungsoo, tangannya masih erat mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" eunggghh ... " dengan perlahan mata Kyungsoo terbuka, mengerjap – ngerjapkannya , menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya.

Dia pun menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang masih tertidur lelap. Senyum manisnya pun tersungging di bibirnya.

" yeobo ... " panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongdae yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo, langsung terbangun. " ahh ... ! kau sudah sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu ? ada yang sakit ? " tanya Jongdae cemas.

" gwenchana ... aku baik – baik saja " Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongdae tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. " mi ... mianhaeyo, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu jadi kau tidak perlu berada disini, jeongmal mianhaeyo .. ".

" hei ... hei ... uljima, aku dan bayi kita baik – baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan " Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk, " memangnya kau tadi mau kemana heum ? kenapa tidak meneleponku untuk mengantarkanmu ".

" aku tadi hanya jalan – jalan, habis bosen di rumah, terus aku ingin membeli es krim, saking senangnya menemukan kedai es krim aku langsung menyebrang tanpa lihat – lihat ".

" lain kali hati – hati ne, aku tidak mau kau dan bayi kita kenapa – kenapa. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu, jadi aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi apa – apa pada dirimu " Jongdae menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

" ne arraso, lain kali aku akan lebih berhati – hati. Gomawo yeobo, aku juga sangat mencintaimu " Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongdae.

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**5. Get Jeaolus**

" mau kemana ? " tanya Jongdae saat melihat Kyungsoo sibuk memasukkan beberapa perlengkapan dalam tasnya.

" mau lihat perlengkapan bayi di mall ".

" kalau begitu , aku antar ya ? aku akan ijin telat, aku tidak mau kejadian sebulan yang lalu terulang kembali ".

" tidak perlu yeobo, aku bersama Sehun kok, dia yang akan menemaniku selama di mall. Kau berangkat ke kantor saja ".

Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Sehun, tapi dimana? Untuk sejenak , dia merutuki otaknya yang tidak mampu mengingat.

" sudah dulu ya , aku pergi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, nanti pulang kantor langsung pulang, jangan keluyuran " Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Jongdae sekilas.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, otak Jongdae akhirnya mampu mengingat siapa itu Sehun dan itu mampu membuat Jongdae kelabakan.

" OMOOOO ... ! HYAAAAA ... ! ANDWEEE ... ANDWEEE ... ! KENAPA HARUS DENGAN SEHUN ... !? " Jongdae berteriak histeris di rumahnya.

Oke ... sekarang otak Jongdae dipenuhi dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mulai dari yang wajar seperti, Sedang dimana mereka ? sedang melakukan apa ? apakah Kyungsoo baik – baik saja ? sampai yang tidak wajar alias ekstrim seperti, apakah mereka berselingkuh ? apakah mereka diam – diam pergi ke gereja dan melakukan pernikahan ? apakah anak yang dikandung Kyungsoo itu anak Sehun ?

Jongdae menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pikiran buruk tentang Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Dia percaya , Kyungsoo itu mencintainya jadi dia tidak mungkin selingkuh. Tapi rasa cemburu itu pasti ada. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan namja lain untuk melihat perlengkapan bayi, bukankah yang seharusnya bersama Kyungsoo itu adalah dirinya, bukan malah dengan Sehun.

" argggghhhh ... otthoke ... ! " Jongdae berteriak sekali lagi, tapi bedanya saat ini dia berada di ruang kerjanya.

Sontak teriakan Jongdae membuat seluruh pegawainya kaget. Kenapa direktur mereka teriak – teriak seperti orang kesetanan di pagi buta. Mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya mereka mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jongdae. Daddy Syndrome, yaitu keadaan dimana seorang pria yang mudah frustasi karena akan menjadi seorang ayah *ngarang abis ._.v

Tiap detik, Jongdae memeriksa ponselnya , apakah ada balasan atau panggilan masuk dari Kyungsoo, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak membalas smsnya atau menelepon balik dirinya. Jongdae makin khawatir, dia takut ngidamnya Kyungsoo waktu itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyusul Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak tahu mall mana yang dikunjungi Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Tidak mungkin kan mencari di setiap mall, iya kalau mallnya cuma 4 atau 5, nah di Seoul yang namanya mall itu ratusan bisa masuk ICU kalau Jongdae melakukan pencarian di setiap mall.

Akhirnya diapun memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah, percuma juga di kantor otaknya lagi butek (?) mikirin Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Semua pekerjaannya , ia alihkan pada wakil direktur.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jongdae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tangannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dilihatnya, jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 14.30, itu berarti sudah 6 jam lebih Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada di mall.

" awas saja, kalau sampai terjadi apa – apa pada Kyungsoo dan bayinya, maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang namanya Sehun itu " gumam Jongdae.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae mendengar ada suara mobil di luar. Secepat kilat , ia langsung menuju jendela dan menyibakkan tirai agar bisa melihat keadaan di luar.

Ternyata benar dugaannya, itu Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Jongdae menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebenarnya jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun, dia tidak ada apa – apanya. Sehun itu tampan, tinggi, putih, baik lagi. Jadi , Jongdae tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang menaruh simpati pada Sehun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya , lalu dengan langkah gontai , dia menuju sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

" eh ... ! yeobo , kau sudah pulang ? tumben pulang jam segini ? " tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat badan Jongdae di atas sofa.

" ... " tidak ada jawaban dari Jongdae.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya , " apakah dia tidur ? " tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajah Jongdae, karena Jongdae dalam posisi tengkurap.

" yeobo ... ! are you sleeping ? " Kyungsoo mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Jongdae perlahan , namun tetap saja tidak ada sahutan dari Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan , dia menyimpulkan kalau Jongdae benar – benar tertidur. Dia pun beranjak ke dapur untuk mengeluarkan belanjaannya , karena tadi sekalian mencari perlengkapan bayi , dia belanja kebutuhan sehari – hari.

Saat sibuk , mengeluarkan barang belanjaan, tiba – tiba saja ada sepasang tangan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo tersenyum , karena tanpa melihatpun dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

" aku kira kau tidur , kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ? ".

Namun Jongdae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia malah memperat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

" ada apa heum ? ada masalah di kantor ? " Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongdae sudah bermanja – manjaan begini, pasti ada sesuatu pada suaminya itu.

Jongdae menggeleng , " kau darimana saja ? kenapa baru pulang ? terus kenapa kau tidak membalas pesan dan telepon dariku ? " tanya Jongdae bertubi – tubi.

" ahh ... mianhae ne ? aku tadi terlalu sibuk melihat perlengkapan bayi makanya aku tidak sempat membalas pesan dan teleponmu. Terus tadi keasyikan di mall , sampai – sampai lupa waktu, kau tahu ... ! ternyata perlengkapan bayi itu sangat banyak , jadi saat kau siap – siap tenaga ne untuk membawa itu semua " ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongdae tersenyum mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo, semenjak hamil Kyungsoo semakin cerewet mungkin jiwa keibuannya sudah keluar kali ya ?

" lalu Sehun , dia tidak macam – macam padamu kan ? "

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan mendengar ucapan Jongdae , rupanya suaminya itu cemburu pada Sehun. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya , sehingga posisi mereka berhadap – hadapan.

" jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Sehun eoh ? ".

" yaa ... ! tentu saja aku cemburu , namja mana yang tidak cemburu melihat istrinya sedang berduaan dengan namja lain " kesal Jongdae.

" aigoo ... Sehun itu kan sahabatku , lagian dia kan sudah punya tunangan , jadi mana mungkin aku dan dia ada apa – apa "

" tapi tetap saja – " ucapan Jongdae terputus karena Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya sekilas.

" aku mencintaimu , pintu hatiku sudah terkunci rapat untuk orang lain , hanya kau yang mempunyai kunci untuk membuka pintu hatiku "

Jongdae tersenyum , sepertinya dia tidak perlu meragukan cinta Kyungsoo untuknya. Kyungsoo mencintai dirinya seperti dirinya yang mencintai Kyungsoo.

" aku sangat – sangat mencintaimu " ujar Jongdae , lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup matanya , beberapa detik kemudian dia dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Secara lembut, Jongdae melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Di tekannya tengkuk Kyungsoo agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongdae. Sambil sesekali membalas lumatan Jongdae. Jongdae menjilat permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya , sehingga lidah Jongdae bisa mengeksplor isi mulut Kyungsoo.

Desahan tertahan pun keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Jongdae pun melepas ciumannya , dan menatap Kyungsoo. Oh God , Kyungsoo benar – benar seksi dengan bibirnya yang merah merekah itu.

" yeobo ... bolehkah ? "

" but slowly , i'm pregnant now "

" i'm promise " ujar Jongdae , lalu iapun menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Jongdae dan Kyungsoo :3

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**6. I'm Sorry, Do Kyungsoo **

BRAAAAKKK ... ! terdengar suara pintu dibanting , untung saja di sekitar situ tidak ada orang yang terkena penyakit jantung. Coba kalau ada , itu orang bisa masuk UGD gara – gara mendengar suara sekeras itu.

Jongdae hanya mampu menghela napas panjang , melihat Kyungsoo yang dengan tega membanting pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya , bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo membanting pintu. Dia kesal , dia marah karena ini adalah ke 6 kalinya Jongdae mengingkari janjinya untuk menemaninya ke pantai. Padahal dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dan membuat bekal untuk pergi ke pantai nanti , tapi apa yang terjadi , dengan seenak jidat Jongdae membatalkan perjanjian mereka dengan alasan sibuk di kantor. Kalau sekali , dua kali sih Kyungsoo masih bisa menerima , tapi ini sudah 6 kali Jongdae ingkar janji dengan alasan yang sama.

" yeobo ... buka pintunya , aku tahu aku salah ... aku minta maaf " melas Jongdae di depan pintu kamarnya.

Namun tidak ada sahutan dari Kyungsoo , malah Jongdae mendengar suara debukan (?) bantal yang mengenai pintu.

" go away ... ! i hate you ... ! " teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar.

Lagi – lagi , Jongdae hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kyungsoo benar – benar marah rupanya. Entah apa , yang harus dilakukan Jongdae saat ini , dia yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan memaafkannya seperti yang dulu. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian dia menemukan sebuah ide , dan dia berharap ide ini berhasil dan Kyungsoo akan memaafkannya.

Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada di kamar , mengernyitkan dahinya karena dia tidak mendengar suara Jongdae , biasanya Jongdae akan berteriak minta maaf sampai Kyungsoo benar – benar memaafkannya.

" hei chagi ... appamu itu benar – benar menyebalkan " ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. " appamu berjanji pada eomma namun dengan seenak jidat dia membatalkannya, menyebalkan sekali bukan, aisssh ... ! "

" tapi chagi , meskipun appamu itu menyebalkan , eomma tetap mencintainya. Dia adalah namja terbaik yang pernah eomma temui , dia adalah satu – satu nya namja yang berhasil membuat jantung eomma berdebar – debar ... lalu apa yang harus eomma lakukan ? apakah eomma harus memaafkan appamu chagi ? " Kyungsoo terus saja berbicara pada bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

_Suo sui de chen ai he sha li  
Wo bu hui rang na xie shang hai kao jin ni  
Yong yuan shou hu ni  
I'm eternally love_

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering , menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas , dia membuka pesan tersebut.

_From : My Hubby_

_Yeobo ... coba kau pergi ke teras , disana ada sesuatu untukmu ^^_

Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu dengan ekspresi bingung. **"**_apa maksudnya ? ". _Kyungsoo pun memenuhi permintaan Jongdae , yaitu pergi ke teras.

Sesampainya di teras , Kyungsoo menemukan sebuket bunga krisan ungu. Sambil tersenyum manis , Kyungsoo mengambil bunga krisan itu lalu menciumnya. Bunga krisan ungu adalah bunga favoritnya , dan yang tahu hal itu cuma ... Kim Jongdae , tapi dimana dia sekarang ? Kyungsoo mencari – cari Jongdae, namun dia tidak melihat Jongdae ditambah lagi langit malam yang membuat penglihatan Kyungsoo tidak maksimal.

" mungkin ... dia sudah ada didalam " gumam Kyungsoo, namun saat hendak kembali memasuki rumahnya , terdengar suara yang dia kenal. Diapun menoleh ke asal suara , " Jongdae ? ".

Jongdae tersenyum , sambil membawa gitar , ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu ...

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_Restless nights but lullabies_

_Helps to make this pain go awayI realize I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Buildin' up the strength just to say_

Suara Jongdae merdu ditambah dengan permainan gitarnya , sanggup membuat Kyungsoo speechless.

_I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all meThis time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

Perlahan Jongdae mendekati Kyungsoo yang terpatung – patung (?) di depan pintu, sambil terus menyanyikan lagu permintaan maafnya.

_I'm sorry_

_For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep_

_It's all me_

_This time is the last time _

_I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way_

_But you're already on your way ..._

**(The Jonas Brother – Sorry)**

Jongdae mengakhiri lagunya , " yeobo ... mianhaeyo , jeongmal mianhaeyo ... semoga ini mampu meyakinkan hatimu , kalau aku benar – benar merasa bersalah ".

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca – kaca , dia tidak menyangka Jongdae akan melakukan hal semanis ini padanya , " sepertinya aku benar – benar tidak bisa marah padamu " ujar Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada Jongdae pelan.

Jongdae tersenyum , lalu ditariknya Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya , " saranghaeyo , aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Hmm ... dan kebetulan besok aku free di kantor , gimana kalau besok kita ke pantai heum ? " Jongdae mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk perlahan , menjawab tawaran Jongdae.

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**7. Boy Or Girl ?**

Saat ini, Kyungsoo tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang. Di sampingnya, Jongdae dengan setia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo dingin, rupanya dia mengalami nervous karena akan melihat bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya. Ya, saat ini Kyungsoo berada di dalam ruang USG.

" yeobo, gwenchana ? tanganmu dingin sekali " tanya Jongdae khawatir.

" gwenchana ... " jawab Kyungsoo, tidak lupa dia memberikan senyum manisnya.

" duh ... calon orang tua baru, mesra abis ... jadi iri lihatnya " ujar Hyejin menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar celetukan Hyejin, " makanya cepat – cepat cari suami, umur sudah 23 tahun tapi masih aja jomblo ".

" isshh ... iye iye, besok aku bakal nikah kok ... dasar duckholic (?)" guman Hyejin sambil menyiapkan alat untuk melakukan USG.

" nah ... Kyungsoo –ah, mari kita lihat perkembangan bayimu " Hyejin pun mulai memeriksa kandungan Kyungsoo. " lihatlah ... ! itu bayimu, ini tangannya, kakinya, kepalanya, sepertinya bayimu hidup dengan baik disana " ujar Hyejin sambil menunjuk sebuah layar monitor yang memantau perkembangan anak Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hal itu, tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Dia terharu, melihat bayinya yang tumbuh dengan baik dalam kandungannya. Dia melihat tangan mungil bayinya yang bergerak pelan, kepalanya yang bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, oh ... that's beautiful.

Jongdae yang melihat Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata, menghapus air matanya dengan lembut. Dia pun berbisik pada Kyungsoo, " he/she is amazing, thank's "

Hyejin tersenyum melihat keduanya, ahh ... dia benar – benar iri dengan mereka. Sepertinya benar apa kata Jongdae, dia harus segera mencari pendamping hidup.

" oke ... sudah selesai, kesimpulan dari pemeriksaan ini, bayi kalian baik – baik saja bahkan dia terlihat sehat, tinggal tunggu kapan dia akan muncul ke dunia ini ".

" Hyejin – ah, jenis kelamin bayiku apa ? namja atau yeoja ? " tanya Kyungsoo.

" aku tidak akan memberitahu jenis kelamin bayi kalian apa, biar saja itu rahasia sampai bayi kalian lahir "

" eh ? O_O "

" bukankah tambah seru kalau kalian mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kalian saat dia lahir, kalau kalian mengetahuinya sekarang itu sedikit membosankan ... nah, sekarang cepatlah kalian keluar, banyak pasien yang menunggu di luar "

Jongdae dan Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah Hyejin, mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan Hyejin dengan rasa penasaran tentang jenis kelamin bayi mereka.

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**8. His/Her Name**

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae, " menurutmu anak kita namja apa yeoja ? ".

" namja ataupun yeoja bagiku sama saja, asal dia lahir dengan selamat dan ibunya sehat " jawab Jongdae sambil memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jongdae, " kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita ? ".

" sudah donk ... kalau anak kita yeoja akan ku beri nama Kim Hyemi dan kalau namja akan kuberi nama, Kim Jihwan "

" nama yang bagus, lalu alasanmu memilih nama itu apa ? "

" Hye itu perempuan anggun yang bijaksana dan intelejen, lalu Mi itu artinya cantik, jadi aku berharap jika anak kita yeoja, dia cantik, anggun, bijaksana serta mempunyai kecerdasan yang bagus. Sedangkan Ji itu kebijakan dan Hwan itu bersinar, jadi jika anak kita namja aku berharap dia bisa jadi namja yang bijaksana dan selalu bersinar kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada, seperti mentari yang selalu menyinari dunia ini " jelas Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menangguk – anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. " auch ... ! " tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo mengaduh sambil mengenggam erat tangan Jongdae.

" eh ... ada apa ? kau baik – baik saja ? " panik Jongdae.

" gwenchana ... hanya saja anak kita akhir – akhir ini sering menendang, aku sering dibuatnya kaget ".

Jongdae tersenyum, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan perut Kyungsoo, " hei ... anak appa, sekarang mulai nakal ne ? jangan membuat eommamu kesulitan ne ? " Jongdae mengelus perut Kyungsoo.

" ahh ... appa benar – benar tidak sabar untuk melihatmu di dunia ini, rasanya appa ingin sekali mempercepat waktu agar appa bisa bertemu denganmu, baby kecilku " Jongdae menempelkan kepalanya di perut Kyungsoo. " wooooow ... ! kau merasakan itu yeobo, dia menendang lagi, rupanya dia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu kita ... ! ".

" ne ... aku rasa juga begitu " Kyungsoo mengelus lembut rambut Jongdae.

Jongdae mencium perut Kyungsoo, perlahan namun pasti ciuman itu naik ke atas menuju leher, pipi, hidung, and ... the last, bibir.

Jongdae mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo, tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini. Ciuman ini hanya ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta seorang Kim Jongdae pada Kyungsoo.

-ChenDo-

ooo

ooo

ooo

**9. Welcome in The New World**

Tidak terasa, kandungan Kyungsoo sudah mulai menginjak usia 9 bulan. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo pun mulai harap – harap cemas, bahkan Jongdae pun mengambil cuti agar ia bisa menemani Kyungsoo. Karena, datangnya waktu untuk melahirkan bisa kapan saja dan dimana saja. Saat ini pun, Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kontraksi – kontraksi kecil. Jongdae sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Hyejin, namun Hyejin bilang itu adalah hal yang wajar, yang patut diwaspadai jika kontraksi terebut berlangsung 5 menit sekali, bila itu terjadi maka Kyungsoo harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

" yeobo ... apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ? aku takut terjadi apa – apa padamu dan bayi kita, mengingat frekuensi kontraksimu juga semakin meningkat " .

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju dengan dengan Jongdae. Merekapun, bersiap – siap, menuju rumah sakit.

**Seoul Hospital**

Kyungsoo sudah ditempatkan di ruang persiapan melahirkan (?), sambil menunggu waktu untuk melahirkan tiba. Menurut, Dokter Sungjae – dokter yang akan membantu Kyungsoo melahirkan – Kyungsoo masih pembukaan 4, dan proses melahirkan itu akan tiba jika pembukaan sudah penuh atau pembukaan 9. Dan itu bisa berlangsung selama 2 hari, namun jika sampai 2 hari, Kyungsoo belum mencapai pembukaan 9 maka dia harus melakukan operasi caesar.

Dengan setia, Jongdae menemani Kyungsoo. Apapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan, Jongdae akan melakukannya. Jongdae duduk di samping Kyungsoo, tangannya mengenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah mengalami kontraksi 5 menit sekali, dan setiap Kyungsoo mengalami kontraksi maka Kyungsoo akan semakin erat mengenggam tangan Jongdae, sepertinya dia menyalurkan rasa sakitnya lewat genggaman itu. Dan Jongdae yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo, entah itu lewat kecupan sekilas atau sentuhan lembut.

" apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, yeobo ? " tanya Jongdae.

Kyungsoo diam saja, dia terus bergerak gelisah di kasurnya. Keringat mengalir dengan deras di wajahnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia benar – benar kesakitan.

Jongdae semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, " yeobo, gwenchana ? apa per – " ucapan Jongdae terhenti, karena tiba – tiba Kyungsoo berteriak , " CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER ... ! ARGGGGHHHH ... SSSAA...KIIIT ... ! KETUBANKU ... PECAH ... ! ".

Mata Jongdae membulat, namun secepat kilat ia memanggil Dokter. Tidak sampai 1 menit, Dokter Sungjae beserta perawatnya pun datang, Hyejin juga datang.

" waah ... sepertinya bayi kalian benar – benar tidak sabar untuk menemui kalian, padahal aku baru bilang pembukaan 4, 3 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah pembukaan 9 " Dokter Sungjae menyiapkan dirinya untuk membantu persalinan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berteriak kesakitan, di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat Hyejin dan Jongdae yang sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo – ah ... ikuti aku ne ? tarik napas dalam lalu hembuskan, dan jangan mendorong sebelum Sungjae menyuruhmu untuk mendorong, arra ? "

Kyungsoo mengikuti pesan Hyejin, dia tarik napas dalam lalu dihembuskan kuat – kuat, sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ini cepat berakhir karena dia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan seperti itu.

" oke ... Kyungsoo –ah, dengarkan aba – aba ku ne ? jika aku bilang, dorong, kau harus mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga "

" Kyungsoo – ah ... berjuanglah, aku tau kau pasti bisa, jangan pikirkan rasa sakitnya namun pikirkan bayimu yang akan memberikan senyum manisnya padamu " Hyejin menyemangati Kyungsoo.

" yeobo ... berjuanglah, apapun yang terjadi aku selalu disampingmu, saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo " Jongdae mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar semangat dari suami dan sahabatnya merasa sedikit tenang meskipun rasa sakit saat kontraksi tetap terasa.

" oke , Kyungsoo – ah ... ! dorong ... ! " perintah Dokter Sungjae.

Kyungsoo pun mendorong sekuat tenaga, Hyejin sibuk mengelap keringat Kyungsoo yang mengalir deras, sedangkan Jongdae masih memberikan kata – kata semangat buat Kyungsoo.

Hampir 2 jam, proses persalinan berjalan. Namun, tangisan bayi belum juga terdengar. Tentu ini membuat Hyejin dan Jongdae sangat cemas, ditambah lagi kondisi Kyungsoo yang lemah, dan sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk mendorong.

" Kyungsoo – ah ... ! satu dorongan lagi ... ayo ... ! " suruh Dokter Sungjae.

" eukhh ... aku ...aku ... sudah ... tidak sanggup .. ukhh " ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

" yeobo ... satu dorongan lagi, kau pasti bisa ... ayo yeobo ... bayangkan wajah baby kecil kita yang tersenyum padamu "

Dengan sisa tenaga, Kyungsoo mendorong sekuat tenaga, dan ... terdengarlah suara tangis bayi di ruangan itu. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum lega.

" chukkahae, anak kalian yeoja ... " Dokter Sungjae meletakkan bayi itu di dada Kyungsoo, membiarkan bayi itu merasakan kontak fisiknya yang pertama kali dengan eommanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat bayinya yang berusaha menggapai dirinya, langsung menitikkan air mata harunya. Dia tidak menyangka, sekarang dia adalah seorang eomma.

Jongdae yang melihat hal itu, juga tidak kuasa menitikkan air matanya, lengkap sudah kebahagiaannya dengan hadirnya putri kecil di antara mereka. " welcome ... my child, Kim Hyemi ".

Sedangkan Hyejin dan Dokter Sungjae sengaja meninggalkan mereka, membiarkan mereka, keluarga kecil yang berbahagia.

Jongdae memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, dikecupnya kepala Kyungsoo berkali – kali untuk menyalurkan rasa bahagianya. Dia seorang appa sekarang.

" lihatlah ... dia mempunyai bentuk wajah yang sama denganku, namun matanya persis dirimu, yeobo " Jongdae memperhatikan putri kecilnya.

" ne ... dia sangat cantik " Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pipi Hyemi.

" cantik sepertimu, sekarang aku mempunyai dua princess , dirimu dan Hyemi, gomawo yeobo " Jongdae mencium sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

_**WELCOME IN KIM'S FAMILY, HYEMI –AH... ^^**_

**END**

* * *

**Nb : Buat yang review di ff gue yang "Penantian Cinta" (LuBaek), gomawo ne, jeongmal gomawooo /bow/ ^^  
XOXO buat semua orang yang baca ff gue, dengan atau tanpa review ... I LOVE YOU GUYS :3  
**


End file.
